Dirimu
by Mary Sykes
Summary: Yuuichiro hanya ingin menyetir mobil, tapi Mikaela ingin memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa. [#HadiahUntukYuuichiro] Warning! OOC, percintaan sesama jenis, dan lain sebagainya.


**Title :** Dirimu

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** romansa dengan pertemanan

 **Disclaimer :** pemainnya saya pinjam dari Mas Takaya.

 **Note :** Fik ini khusus untuk ulang tahunnya Yuuichiro, dengan prompt kado. Enjoy~ #HadiahUntukYuuichiro

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Mikaela, hari ini adalah hari yang berbahagia. Entah karena dirinya mendapatkan nilai terbaik di sekolah, atau mungkin lantaran orang tuanya lagi baik makanya ia dapat tambahan uang jajan lagi. Tidak ada yang tahu ada gerangan apa hingga Mikaela bisa sebahagia itu.

Kecuali...

"Yuu-chan..." panggil Mikaela dengan suara imut, menghampiri remaja surai hitam yang lagi mencoret-coret buku sketch di taman komplek.

Orang yang dipanggil, yang namanya Yuuichiro, hanya menolehk malas menatap kehadiran si pirang. "Apa-apaan cara memanggilmu itu?"

Tak membalas pertanyaan Yuuichiro, Mikaela malah balik bertanya, "Yuu-chan lagi ngambar apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu sih aku mau ngambar apaan!"

"Duh, jangan galak begitu dong sama aku..." Mikaela duduk di ruang kosong di samping temannya, ia mengambil pula buku yang saat ini ada di tangan Yuuichiro. Menatap dengan raut bingung kertas putih itu yang hanya berisikan lingkaran dengan garis-garis halus. "Apa ini?"

Yuuichiro segera merebut kembali bukunya, "Kalau enggak ngerti, enggak usah lihat-lihat!" Ia segera menatap karyanya sebentar, kemudian mengoreskan pensil kembali di atas kertas tersebut.

Mikaela terdiam menatap temannya yang seperti lagi serius berkarya. Remaja ini kembali bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada yang lagi kamu inginkan?"

"Huh?" Lawan bicara menoleh, sedikit terbingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Mikaela. "Inginkan bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu, tapi bingung mau ngasih apa. Jadi aku tanya saja kamu lagi ingin apa. Hehee..." balas Mikaela dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Remaja surai hitam itu terdiam menatap si pirang. Manik hijaunya menoleh ke arah lain, berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menutup buku sketch dengan semangat. Ia memfokuskan diri terhadap orang di sampingnya.

"Mika, kamu punya mobil 'kan?" tanya Yuuichiro girang.

"Huh?" Kali ini giliran Mikaela yang terbingung.

"Mobil yang kamu dapatkan dari ayahmu natal tahun lalu.." terang Yuuichiro singkat.

"Ooh, itu.."

Iya memang benar jika Mikaela punya mobil dari ayahnya, tapi kendaraan itu enggak pernah ia pakai lantaran Mikaela tidak tahu mau menggunakannya ke mana. Kalau ke sekolah, mana mungkin anak SMA sudah boleh naik mobil 'kan?

Lalu sekarang, kenapa Yuuichiro pakai tanya-tanya mobilnya segala? Dan yang lebih parahnya, bagaimana Yuuichiro bisa tahu jika dirinya dapat mobil? Seingatnya Mikaela enggak pernah cerita ke siapa-siapa deh mengenai mobil.

Merasa curiga, Mikaela ragu untuk bertanya namun pandangan Yuuichiro nampak berbinar menunggu pertanyaan sobatnya. Jadilah Mikaela bertanya, "Me- memang kenapa?"

"Aku pinjam."

"Tidak!" Sesuai dugaan Mikaela jika Yuuichiro bakalan berkata demikian. Mikaela tentu saja menolak jika sudah menyangkut mobil.

Yuuichiro memajukan bibirnya cemberut, "Mengapa tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak ingin mobilnya masuk rumah sakit, Yuu..."

"Aku akan hati-hati deh."

"Tidak mau!" Ia bersikeras tetap menolak.

"Mika, mah tega..." Yuuichiro mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, ia bergumam pelan namun suaranya mampu didengar orang di sampingnya, "Katanya ingin memberikan sesuatu, tapi pas giliran minta malah menolak. Apaan tuh?"

"Aduh, bukan begitu, Yuu." Mikaela berusaha mengambil hati Yuuichiro kembali, "Bisakah kamu minta yang lain selain mobil?"

"Aku maunya mobil kok. Lagian aku cuma pinjam, bukan berarti aku bakalan merampas mobilmu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mobilnya rusak lantaran kamu kemudikannya enggak bener?"

"Apa aku separah itu? Kalau begitu kamu ajari aku dong..."

Mikaela menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apakah dia salah menanyakan apa yang diingankan temannya itu? Tapi memang ini tujuan Mikaela, ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang diinginkan Yuuichiro.

"Atau begini saja..." Sadar jika Mikaela lagi dirundung dilema, Yuuichiro kembali bersuara, "Kamu antar saja aku dengan mobilmu. Kita ke toko gambar, ada yang ingin aku beli, lalu nanti pulangnya ijinkan aku menyetir ya.." usul Yuuichiro panjang lebar.

Penawaran yang enggak bagus sih sebenarnya, tapi dirasa ini bisa dijadikan kesempatan bagi Mikaela untuk pergi berduaan saja dengan Yuuichiro.

"Oke, akan kuantarkan kamu ke toko buku.." balas Mikaela cepat.

Yuuichiro tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu ayo pergi."

Di rumah Mikaela sempat bertanya sama ibunya, apakah beliau yang memberi tahukan Yuuichiro jika dia dapat mobil. Ibunya sih menjawab jika ia enggak pernah ngomong begitu ke Yuuichiro, cuma pas ada arisan saja ia cerita ke ibu-ibu lain jika anaknya punya mobil. Jadi bisa saja ibu Yuuichiro yang ngasih tahu anaknya. Oh, jadi begitu...

Ya, setidaknya hanya Yuuichiro saja yang tahu, jangan sampailah teman-teman di sekolah pada tahu.

Mikaela sempat ditanya ibunya hendak pergi ke mana dengan mobil, dan dijawab pula dengan kerennya bahwa dia mau pergi kencan. Itu jawaban keren atau malah bego ya? Si ibu juga senang-senang saja jika putranya sudah punya pasangan.

Mobil dengan dua pintu berwarna silver pun melaju cepat dan berhenti di rumah ketiga setelah rumahnya. Remaja itu melihat dari jendela jika Yuuichiro lagi berbincang dengan ibunya sebentar sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah jemputan. Yuuichiro nampak nyengir-nyengir enggak jelas ketika masuk ke mobil.

Ibu Yuuichiro sekilas menatap ke arah Mikaela, yang awalnya senyum ramah tiba-tiba langsung saja berubah dengan raut melongo yang susah ditafsirkan artinya apa. Merasa diperhatikan, Mikaela menunduk hormat kemudian menjalankan mobilnya pergi.

"Kenapa sama ibumu?" tanya Mikaela di sela perjalanan mereka.

Yuuichiro masih nyengir konyol, "Dia cuma bertanya aku mau pergi ke mana..."

"Terus kok mukanya bisa kaget begitu, memang kamu jawab apa?"

"Kencan."

Mikaela tiba-tiba tersedak air liurnya sendiri, sedikit terkejut namun ia membalas, "Kok jawaban kita bisa sama ya? Tadi ibuku juga bertanya sama, terus aku jawab kencan."

"Tapi 'kan ibumu enggak tahu kalau kamu kencannya sama aku."

"Iya sih. Coba jika seandainya dia tahu, mungkin mukanya juga bakalan sama kayak ibumu."

Lalu keduanya malah melepas tawa mereka selagi dalam perjalanan menuju pusat perbelanjaan di kota.

Yuuichiro tidak bisa diam, menoleh ke sana kemari dengan muka kagum, "Mobilmu keren. Kapan aku boleh menyetir?"

Mikaela tersedak kembali, ia masih fokus dengan jalanan di depan mata. "Perjanjiannya 'kan pulang nanti kamu nyetir..."

"Bagaimana jika sekarang saja? Aku sudah tak sabar nih..."

"Ayolah, Yuu, bisakah kau tenang?"

"Oke, aku tenang. Tapi jangan lupa pinjami aku ya nanti.."

Tidak ada balasan. Mikaela masih saja mengingat-ingat doa perjalanan yang nanti akan dipanjatkan ketika pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

Kota saat ini nampak sedikit ramai. Mikaela memarkirkan si mobil di lahan parkiran, kedua remaja itu kemudian berjalan sedikit ke pusat perbelanjaan. Menuju ke tujuan yaitu toko alat gambar.

Yuuichiro itu suka menggambar ya? Mikaela yang teman masa kecil kenapa bisa lupa jika temannya itu pernah kepikiran ingin jadi komikus suatu saat nanti? Harusnya daripada bertanya Yuuichiro ingin apa, kenapa tidak Mikaela berikan saja temannya itu alat-alat gambar?

Ah, tidak! Tidak!

Kesannya bakalan biasa banget. Setidaknya Mikaela harus memberikan sesuatu yang benar-benar Yuuichiro inginkan. Tapi apa? Mikaela benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk saat ini.

"Oii, kenapa bengong?" tanya Yuuichiro yang sepertinya memperhatikan Mikaela.

"Huh? Ahahaa, aku hanya berpikir, Yuu ingin membeli apa di tempat ini.." balas Mikaela sedikit kikuk.

"Hanya beberapa pen dan buku gambar kok."

"Ooh, sudah beli? Kenapa cepat sekali milihnya? Sini aku bayarin..."

Yuuichiro mengerutkan sebelah alis, "Enggak usah, aku bisa bayar sendiri.."

"Sudah, enggak apa. Aku saja yang bayarin..." Mikaela buru-buru merampas apa yang diambil Yuuichiro dan meletakkannya di meja kasir.

Setelah membayar apa yang dibeli sambil memikirkan sesuatu, Mikaela kemudian berjalan mendekati temannya. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya ketika menyerahkan barang yang dibeli Yuuichiro.

Si remaja surai hitam diam dengan raut bingung, sebenarnya curiga tapi malas bertanya. Maka Mikaela-lah yang memulai bicara, "Bagaimana jika jalan dulu sebentar? Nanti kita mampir juga ke kafe."

"Enggak, ah. Aku ingin segera pulang..." balas Yuuichiro santai.

"Oh, ayolah. Jarang-jarang loh ada saat di mana kita bisa berduaan seperti ini. Momen penting ini harus kita manfaatkan sebaik mungkin, Yuu..." ucap Mikaela dengan nada bersemangat.

Dan tanpa menunggu balasan yang pastinya balasan penolakan, Mikaela pun langsung menyambar tangan Yuuichiro dan menariknya pergi. Berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan, kadang bersinggah diri di suatu toko entah itu toko alat musik, toko baju, toko sepatu, toko olahraga, atau toko-toko lainnya.

Mikaela juga setiap kali berkunjung selalu menanyakan apa ada yang diinginkan temannya di toko tersebut, namun jawaban yang sama selalu didapatkan. Tidak ada. Kunjungan mereka juga tak bisa dibilang untuk membeli sesuatu sih, mereka cuma datang untuk sekedar cuci mata.

"Sudah puas kelilingnya?" tanya Yuuichiro yang saat ini tengah meminum Lemon Tea di hadapannya.

Mikaela yang menatap ke luar kafe dengan raut jengkel, buru-buru menoleh ke arah orang yang bertanya. "Enggak. Belum!" jawabnya mantap.

Si surai hitam menghela nafas pelan, "Kamu ini lagi buang-buang waktu atau lagi mengulur waktu?"

"Hah?" Lawan bicara sedikit tersontak kaget, "Me- mengulur waktu? Ma- maksudnya apa ya?" tanyanya sedikit gugup.

"Kamu sengaja 'kan, mengulur-ulur waktu biar kita enggak pulang? Terus aku enggak jadi nyetir.." terang Yuuichiro dengan singkatnya.

"Apa?" Sekarang Mikaela beneran gugup, "Aku.. Aku enggak bermaksud begitu kok.."

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang!"

"Tidak! Jangan dulu! Masih ada beberapa toko yang harus kita kunjungi.."

"Ayolah, Mika! Berhentilah berusaha mencari apa yang aku inginkan! Yang aku mau itu cuma nyetir, apa susahnya sih?"

Aduh... Kenapa harus nyetir sih?

Mikaela garuk-garuk kepala saking bingungnya. Selang waktu beberapa menit untuk berpikir, akhirnya ia pun memasrahkan semuanya kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Mungkin ini memang takdir yang harus ia tempuh.

"Baiklah, Yuu. Kita pulang setelah kita keliling dulu..." Namun ternyata Mikaela masih ngeyel juga.

Yuuichiro mendengus kasar, "Ya deh, oke. Kita keliling sekali lagi, setelah itu pulang, dan aku yang nyetir!" balasnya yang kemudian langsung bangkit berdiri keluar dari kafe. Diikuti Mikaela yang hanya bisa diam tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Lalu waktu akhirnya menunjukkan jam malam. Saat ini sudah pukul 19.38 PM. Ternyata Mikaela masih saja mengulur waktu hingga malam seperti ini.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke lahan parkir tempat Mikaela memarkirkan mobilnya tadi. Yuuichiro diam santai sedangkan Mikaela sudah berwajah pucat.

"Kamu sudah bawa rosariomu 'kan? Jangan lupa juga berdoa." Seakan tahu pikiran temannya, Yuuichiro memperingati, namun nada serta ekspresinya menunjukkan kejahilan.

Mikaela menghela nafas pasrah. Memohon pada Seraph yang Maha Kuasa untuk menyertai mereka selama perjalanan.

"Kamu tahu, Yuu. Ini mobil berkecepatan tinggi, jadi pelan-pelan saja ketika menginjak gasnya.." saran Mikaela mengingatkan. Ia duduk di kursi kanan, hati masih terus saja komat-kamit.

"Santai sajalah! Kamu cukup duduk dan rileks saja, sayangku..." balas Yuuichiro dengan semangat.

Rileks pantatmu! Ini menyangkut hidup dan mati, chuy!

Dan bertepatan pada saat itu, Yuuichiro pun langsung saja memundurkan si mobil, memutar roda ke arah kiri guna memosisikan jalan keluar, kemudian tancap gas ke luar dari lahan parkir. Mikaela mangap, jantungnya berhenti berdetak sebentar.

Mobil melaju di jalanan malam, berkelok kanan-kiri menerobos para kendaraan lain. Yuuichiro pun dengan lihai melakukan handbreak ketika akan berbelok di tikungan, tak peduli dengan lampu lalu lintas yang hampir berwarna merah. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan pusat kota dengan Mikaela yang masih saja terus membatu.

"Lihat deh, Mik. Gimana kemampuan menyetirku?" tanya Yuuichiro di sela perjalanan mereka.

Mikaela menoleh, senyum maksa menghiasi wajah rupawannya, "Udah, Yuu, cukup. Aku saja yang nyetir!" pintanya dengan nada memohon.

Yuuichiro menatap datar, "Halah, belum sampe tujuan masa langsung mau gantian. Sabar sajalah dulu, kawan. Akan kubawa kamu ke tempat bagus.." ucapnya yang langsung kembali menancap gas.

"Apa?" Mikaela bertanya namun dihiraukan sama lawan bicara.

Mobil melaju memecah keheningan malam, melewati jalanan yang sepi dan cukup menanjak. Sejauh mata memandang, kanan kiri hanya berisikan pohon-pohon yang rindang. Mikaela sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ini Yuuichiro mau bawa dia kabur ke mana? Atau jangan-jangan, Yuuichiro lupa jalan pulangnya ke mana?

Setelah melewati waktu lama di dalam perjalanan, akhirnya tibalah juga mereka di tujuan. Sebuah tempat yang sepi di atas sebuah bukit tinggi. Mikaela sedikit terpukau dengan pemandangan menakjubkan yang ia lihat. Untunglah malam ini cerah, jadi bintang di langit dapat terlihat jelas, sedangkan cahaya warna-warni lampu kota menghiasi bagian bawah langit.

"Bagus 'kan?" tanya Yuuichiro yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Mikaela.

Mikaela menoleh ke arah remaja di sampingnya, "Untuk apa kamu mengajakku kemari?"

Yuuichiro garuk-garuk tengkuknya, sedikit kikuk, "Ya, karena aku ingin menunjukkan tempat spesial ini ke kamu.."

Si pirang tersentak. Tempat spesial dia bilang? Di hari spesial yang seharusnya untuk Yuuichiro ini mengapa malah Yuuichiro yang memberikan sesuatu ke Mikaela? Mikaela jadi merasa dirinya tolol sendiri lantaran enggak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan.

Eh, tapi tunggu dulu...

"Maaf, Yuu, aku benar-benar enggak tahu harus memberikanmu apa.." ucap Mikaela parau.

"Haahh..." Remaja bersurai hitam menghela nafas pelan, "Lagi-lagi kamu memikirkan itu. Sudah deh—"

"Tapi aku punya sesuatu untukmu..." Mikaela berlari ke mobil dan mengambil tas kertas yang tadi ia bawa dari sebuah toko.

Yuuichiro memiringkan kepala, agak lupa-lupa kalau ternyata tadi Mikaela itu membeli sesuatu toh. Atau mungkin lantaran dirinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan temannya itu?

"Ini..." Mikaela menyodorkan tas kertas tersebut yang langsung diterima dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja, aku enggak ada waktu ngebungkusinnya, jadi sudah bisa kelihatan apa itu."

Begitu dibuka, Yuuichiro melebarkan maniknya, kagum sendiri dengan apa yang ada di dalam. Memang sih itu hanyalah sebuah Headset, namun Headset itu adalah Headset dengan kualitas bagus yang biasa digunakan para DJ.

"Wuuaaahh... Keren sekali nih! Aku dulu juga pernah ngimpi ingin jadi DJ!" ucap Yuuichiro dengan wajah terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang ia dapat.

Mikaela tersenyum lega, syukurlah jika temannya itu suka. "Yuu, selamat ul—"

"Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong..." Yuuichiro menghentikan ucapannya Mikaela, "Kamu ngasih aku beginian dalam acara apa ya?"

Lawan bicaranya bengong, sedikit melongo dengan pertanyaan Yuuichiro. "Ka- kamu lupa ya, Yuu? Ini 'kan hari ulang tahunmu?"

Hening, ditemani dengan suara jangkrik di sekitar. Angin berembus lembut mengisi kekosongan suasana.

Yuuichiro menepuk jidatnya, "Oh, iya ya! Aku ulang tahun ya hari ini?"

Mikaela langsung saja jungkir balik dengan ketololan temannya itu. Masa Yuuichiro lupa sendiri sama hari ulang tahunnya sih?

"Oh, sialan! Orang tuaku saja enggak ada yang ingat, mungkin nanti setelah pulang akan kupalaki mereka untuk minta hadiah..." gerutu Yuuichiro kesal.

"Hahahaa..." Mikaela tertawa garing. "Kalau begitu, ayo pulang."

Lalu diam. Yuuichiro memandang Mikaela dengan raut yang susah ditafsirkan. Yang dipandang malah diam juga dengan muka kebingungan.

"Apa lagi, Yuu?" tanya Mikaela pelan.

"Kalau memang untuk ulang tahunku, aku rasa hadiah ini kurang memuaskan deh, Mik.." balas Yuuichiro juga pelan.

"Apa? Kurang memuaskan?" Mikaela syok, "Lalu kamu maunya apa? Akan kuberikan hadiah yang benar-benar membuatmu puas, apa pun itu!"

Mendengar itu, Yuuichiro merekahkan senyum tipis. Ia mendekati temannya itu kemudian memiringkan kepala, perlahan mengecup lembut bibir Mikaela tanpa suara. Si korban terdiam sebentar, namun ia terima saja perlakuan temannya itu.

"Aku ingin kamu yang jadi hadiahku, Mik..." bisik Yuuichiro tepat di telinga Mikaela.

Mikaela membelalakkan mata, ia menjauh kemudian memandang Yuuichiro dengan muka terkejut. Seperti tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku serius..." Yuuichiro membalas seakan tahu maksudnya Mikaela. "Ayo kita lakukan itu."

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Yuuichiro langsung saja menarik tangan Mikaela ke sebuah kabin yang ada di sana.

Lalu setelahnya, silakan dibayangkan sendiri apa yang dilakukan Yuuichiro terhadap Mikaela. Yang jelas, menurut Yuuichiro ini adalah sebuah hadiah yang sangat istimewa dari teman masa kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** Yeaayy... Selamat ulang tahunnya Yuuichiro, moga jadi tambah ganteng /uhuk!

Oh, ya.. saya harap ini memuaskan, saya berharap juga enggak ada pembaca yang memikirkan kalau saya ini kalau bikin fik suka setengah2. maafkan saya, teman2. sebenarnya ingin ada adegan ena2nya, tapi enggak bisa lantaran gaya tulisan saya enggak sampe sejauh itu /sedih..

makasih banget loh ya, jika ada yang mau mampir membaca. apalagi memberikan sedikit kesan atau pun pesan..

See yaa~


End file.
